TE QUIERO
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: . . mi segundo fic... enter y lean   comente plis  es mi primer fic cortito


Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió gracias a mi madre… así que se lo dedico a ella y mis lectores ^^ (y a mi hermana), y si Hiroto en este fic al principio por sus acciones párese Uke… pues no lo es ._. es nuestro sexy y pervertido (violador) de Mido-Chan

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5. si fuera mío…Aki y Fuyupe estaría ardiendo en el mármol del infierno (?) y la serie seria yaoi~_

**Blablabla: hablan **

_**Blablabla: **_**pensamientos**

_Blablabla:___**recuerdos**

**...**

**TE QUIERO**

**

* * *

**

Cierto chico de cabellos largos, color verdoso, caminaba muy pensativo por las calles de Inazuma. Sus pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados por cierto peli rojo.

_**-¿Por que estará actuando así?-**_se pregunto nuevamente Midorikawa Ryuuji, mientras recorría de un lado a otro su mente en busca de la respuesta.

Desde hace varios meses Hiroto ha estado actuando de marea extraña con el, pero no sabia la razón, Kazemaru y Fubuki le había dicho de que Hiroto estaba… declarándose o simplemente se había fumado algo raro (N/A: orégano! XD)

**-¿declarándose?-**se pregunto en voz alta, parando en seco, es imposible que Hiroto estuviera declarando… o si, pero si estaba declarándose, era por que le gustaba- **no imposible-** siguió su camino a paso lento, aun pensando en eso, recordando lo que pasaba los últimos meses.

**Flash back** (N/A: advertencia…sorry madre…no pude resistirme)

_Kazemaru y Tachimukai estaba acompañando al Midorikawa a buscar alimentos, mientras que los tres conversaban animadamente, mientras bajaban las escaleras, de la nada apareció Hiroto y abrazo a Midorikawa por detrás, los otros dos no se habían percatado de la escena asta que llegaron a final de las escaleras. _

_-¿Hi..Hiroto?- Midorikawa estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que el peli rojo abrazaba aun más al chico. _

_-Midorikawa… ¿tu me quieres?-Midorikawa no comprendió el por que Hiroto le preguntaba eso, tras el Silencio del peli verdoso, Hiroto lo soltó del abrazo y le agarro el brazo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con el así el comedor dejando a los otros dos chicos intrigados y aun extrañado Midorikawa. _

_:D:D:D owo D:D:D:_

_Kazemaru y Midorikawa conversaban tranquilamente sobre Endo y los demás chicos, asta que nuevamente Hiroto apareció de la nada abrazando a Midorikawa, sorprendiendo a los dos peli largos. _

_-Mido-Chan… te quiero. _

_-¿Mido-Chan? –pensaron los dos pelilargos, asta que Hiroto comenzó a llevarse a Midorikawa de la mano sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de cuando el peli rojo deshizo el abrazo. _

**Fin flash back **(N/A: si lo ice corto D: si no me matarían cierta personita… entones si me resistí)

Midorikawa se estiro en su cama, le dolía mucho al cabeza de tanto pensar, aparte siempre que recordaba, cada vez que Hiroto lo abrazaba, su corazón latía a mil x hora.

**-¿Acaso Hiroto en verdad esta enamorado de mi?… no… es imposible… el…el… solo me quiere… como un hermano…**-susurro en voz baja para si mismo, pero al decir eso su pecho se apretó con fuerza, Midorikawa amaba a Hiroto mas que a su vida… ese sentimiento comenzó a nacer desde muy pequeños, desde que se conocieron- _**¿Por qué rayos…tiene que actuar de esa manera?-**_ su corazón no podía más- _**será que me esta bromeando nuevamente-**_ a cada palabra que pensaba o decía con respecto al tema hacia que sus ojos negros se comenzaran a cristalizar- **deja de pensar en eso…Midorikawa… tonto… tonto-** sin que este supiera, una persona se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, dudando en si golpear o no, finalmente decidió por marcharse del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases pasaron tranquilamente, y esta vez Hiroto no izo nada extraño, es más… ni le hablo a Midorikawa, cosa que extraño al grupo de Chicos pasaban más tiempo con Midorikawa.

**-…Midorikawa… ¿Por qué Hiroto esta…he… tan calmado?-**Kazemaru se encontraba cambiándose de ropa después de la practica, al igual que el grupo que se encontraba allí, Fubuki y Tachimukai lo miraron con sorpresa, ellos sabían perfectamente que Midorikawa no sabia la respuesta… pero aun así el azulino pregunto, Midorikawa le miro con una de sus cejas alzadas y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-**no lo se…aparte no te pregunto cuando Endo anda súper contento después de salir del ****"armario"-** Midorikawa siguió cambiándose de ropa, mientras que Kazemaru era sujetado por Tachimukai y Fubuki, antes de que matara a Midorikawa.

**-eso no tiene nada que ver! **

**-como no… si nunca cuentas que pasa en el ****"armario"**

**-jamás hemos entrado al ****"armario"****… aparte ¿Por qué rayos lo dices entre comillas?... y …¿Qué es el ****"armario"****?-** eso ultimo lo grito, Kazemaru estaba rompiendo su camisa que tenia entre las manos, Fubuki y Tachimukai al ver esto, comenzaron a alejar al azulino del peli verdoso, buscando un lugar donde se pudiera calmar gracias a dios Endo aun estaba allí.

Midorikawa suspiro, era extraño, pero extrañaba los abrazos sorpresivos del peli rojo, y sus dudas iban en aumento, pero no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona lo observaba.

Sus ojos jades se clavaron en el peli verdoso, miro al alrededor y solo quedaban Endo y Kazemaru, pero estaba yéndose, Hiroto vuelve a clavar su mirada en Midorikawa notando que estaba hundido en sus pensamiento, así que se acerco lentamente y se puso detrás de el, abrazándolo nuevamente, Midorikawa se sorprende y ante el abrazo cae al suelo Junto con Hiroto.

**-¿Hi...Hiroto?-** Hiroto comenzó a abrazar mas fuerte a Midorikawa, acercándolo cada vez mas, sintiendo su aroma, Midorikawa estaba completamente ruborizado, pero no hacia nada mas que disfrutar del abrazo, Hiroto se acerco al oído de Midorikawa.

**-Mido-Chan…-**Midorikawa al sentir la respiración y el aliento de Hiroto cerca de su piel, cinto un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Hiroto sonrío ante los pequeños temblores que dio Midorikawa al hablarle a su odio- **sabes…Mido-Chan…te quiero mucho…desde el día en que te vi…**-Hiroto sonrío- _**por fin…te lo he dicho…Mido-Chan…ahora eres **__**SOLO MIO.**_

Midorikawa estaba sorprendido…Hiroto…¿le ha había declarado?, lagrimas comenzaron a Salir de sus ojos, cosa que no paso por alto el peli rojo, rápidamente Hiroto con un sube movimiento quedo enfrente de Midorikawa, este estaba sonriendo, pero llorando.

**-Mido-Chan… te he confundido… ¿por mi comportamiento?-**Midorikawa miro a Hiroto, este comenzó acariciar una de las mejillas de Midorikawa, mirándolo y comenzando a acercar su rostro lentamente al peli verdoso- **Mido-Chan… te amo…-** dicho esto, lo beso, el beso fue tierno, Midorikawa correspondió el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuellos del peli rojo, Hiroto poso sus manos en la cintura de ahora, SU chico, se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados- **desde que te vi, te he amado…M-i-d-o-c-h-a-n.**

-yo también Hiro-Chan- Midorikawa sonrío ante lo que dijo, Hiroto al ver esa sonrisa, volvió a besar al chico, pero con mas furia, el beso a los pocos segundos se izo mas demandante, ambos se amaban y no iban a desperdiciar ningún segundo.

owo :D D: ¬w¬ meses después -w- =3 :3 w

**-Hiro…to…-**Midorikawa se encontraba abrazado a Hiroto, ambos viendo la televisión en la casa del segundo, ya eran novios, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Hitomiko, cosa que extraño a su hermano, pero después descubrió que ella era un fanática de yaoi y que cosas no tenia de ellos dos, pero gracias a esa Historias "inocentes", Hiroto y Midorikawa disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos- **Hitomiko-san… esta fuera de la ciudad ¿cierto?**

**-si… no te preocupes… ne ¿Mido-Chan?-**Hiroto acerco al chico mas a el, robándole un beso- **¿quieres jugar? **

**-olvídalo-** Midorikawa fue cortante- **después no me podré sentar…** -Hiroto por su lado, no iba a desperdiciar ese fin de semana, su hermanita estaría fuera ese fin de semana y para variar era largo, Hiroto sonrío y tomo a Midorikawa, sorprendiendo al chico- **Hiroto…bájame! **

**-no… **

**-Hiroto!**

**-te quiero Mido-Chan**

**-eso ya no funciona…pervertido!... bájame ahora! **

**-gracias Mido-Chan **

**-ha! Eso no era un cumplido… maldito acosador! **

**Y al finalmente Hiroto jugo, toda la tarde. **

Fin ~

* * *

D: se que no me quedo muy bien el final… pero como mi padre me jodia con su pan y su once y las plantas esto y esto otro se me fue la inspiración… pero igual lo subí… no se por que D: bueno…espero recibir algún comentario no me importa si es bueno o malo (se que soy mala escritora) XD pero me gustaría saber lo que piensa, muchas gracias espero no hacerlas perder tiempo

SARAH CAMBIO Y FUERA! ^w^


End file.
